


Glistening Lights And Mistletoe

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A secret plan ends in success.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Glistening Lights And Mistletoe

Roger was a determined little bastard, John had learned, and would stop at nothing once got an idea in his head. 

With that bring said, _this_ was a little ridiculous. 

"Stop moving." Roger hissed. "I'm going to fall and break my neck if you don't be careful." He yelped when John nearly over balanced and stumbled, but managed to catch himself before catastrophe. 

John signed. "This is stupid." He muttered, but he obeyed and kept as still as a statue while Roger finished up. 

It was remarkably hard to hang a mistletoe, and a few long moments passed before Roger nodded, pleased with his work. "Alright. That'll do, I suppose." He signed, and then slapped the top of John's head. "Alright, my noble stead. Get me down." 

John did as told, crouching down enough so that Roger could get down from atop his shoulders. Roger sighed and readjusted his shirt, looking up at the mistletoe that was cleverly hidden near a low-hanging chandelier. It had taken the better half of an hour, but it was done, and now their plan could take place in motion. 

It was tough work, really, getting your two best friends to _finally_ kiss, but it would be worth it, Roger was certain. He looked at his beautiful handiwork, and smiled to himself. 

Yes, it would all be worth it. 

"So, what's the plan?" John asked. 

Roger smiled. "We lure them into the room - they talk and do what they usually do, but then one of them will notice the mistletoe, and bam! We finally get them to realize their feelings as a mutual team." 

Scoffing, John rolled his eyes. "That's a terrible plan." He said, amused despite himself at the lengths that his friend was going for this. 

"You'll see, Deaky. Now, let's go get ready for the party, hmm?" 

A few hours later saw a few failed attempts at socialization and some drinking, punctuated by shared glances over the rims of cups between John and Roger in silent communication over their plan. 

Freddie kept giving Brian weird looks throughout the party, which was beginning to concern Roger, who was intent on following his plan through. He wanted to see his two friends happy, even if he died trying. 

"Okay, that's a little dramatic." John whispered. 

Roger hummed. "Right. We should get a move on this." He glanced at his wristwatch, and then looked up at his two targets. "Okay. I'll go wrangle them in."

It took awhile, but Roger managed to convince both of his friends to come and check out something in the reading room, where he'd hidden the mistletoe. It was hard to contain his excitement, but Roger squashed it down so as to not alarm them to his plans. 

"This better not be another prank." Freddie said wearily, narrowing his eyes as they walked into the room. Roger stopped right in front of the doorway, so he could force his friends not to move beyond the threshold. 

Brian was already suspicious, looking around the room for anything that would prove to be the reason. 

"Oh, no, no." Roger laughed, glancing at where John was hidden behind a bookcase. "No, its not a prank. I just wanted to show you this - uhm, oh! What is that?" Roger exaggerated his facial expression as he pointed toward the ceiling. 

Freddie looked up, and his face paled. "Oh, dear. Look at that, Bri." He saw the mistletoe, hanging on the chandelier, a dark green amongst the pale cream and gold. 

Brian frowned. "Well, that's just brilliant, isn't it?" He didn't sound particularly upset. 

Slowly walking backwards, Roger placed his hands upon his hips. "Who would put that up there?" He laughed nervously. "Well, you gotta do it, guys." 

"Hasty, aren't you?" Freddie eyed him suspiciously. 

John face-palmed. 

"He's right. We gotta." Brian said, arms crossed uncomfortably. 

Freddie hummed, stepped foward, and grabbed Brian by the arm. "Okay." He agreed, and he pulled Brian down into a kiss. 

Roger looked back and smiled at John, who gave a thumbs-up. It was hard to contain the excitement, but Roger forced himself to, and he only grinned, hoping that thus wouldn't end in failure. Although, now that he was thinking about it, it was quite a passionate kiss...

"Should we tell them?" Freddie whispered. 

Brian smiled. "Not yet." 


End file.
